


We're all kids at heart

by makingitwork



Series: Peter/Stiles [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Spark Stiles, m-preg, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets pregnant</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're all kids at heart

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by; 
> 
> Rebakitten who asked for 'maybe he gets pregnant?'
> 
> wolfie 'is pregnant stiles too much to ask for?' 
> 
> TotalFujoshi_uwu who said 'I'm with wolfie in regards to mpreg'
> 
> sorry if I missed anyone ;) 
> 
> I think I might expand on pregnant stiles, like him craving and stuff so peter can be all massaging him and attentive and the sheriff meeting his grand kids. Gah you may ask what I even covered in this fic! xx

Peter has always been all sorts of possessive. It’s who he is. Sue him. 

But Stiles is 25, Peter is 47, and Stiles is round with a litter of pups.

And he is the most beautiful thing Peter's ever seen. 

It causes some issues with Scott. Peter comes home to see Stiles whining and Scott taking his pain while James and the Giant peach plays on the television. He sees red, and before he knows it, there are two giant wolves bearing teeth at one another. Scott leaps at him, and the two Alpha's are fighting dirty before Stiles screams at them both, forcing them out and slamming the door behind them. Scott shifts back first, and Peter follows suite, knocking on the door. He can't knock it down. He was so bogged down by Stiles' safety that the door is reinforced with wolfsbane and titanium. 

'This is your fault!' Scott yelled 'we were fine! Why did you flip like that?'

Peter doesn't have an answer, merely continues knocking, and Scott touches his shoulder 

'He's not going to open it, Peter. He's in pain. I was helping.'

'Stiles doesn't need your help.' Peter growls 'he has me. And he knows how to make a million potions that would help with the pain.' 

Scott sighed, heading down the corridor 'you weren't there Peter. And Deaton warned Stiles off the potions, remember? It could affect the pups,'

Peter softens inexplicably at the word 'pups' and he looks at Stiles' brother, and nods. 'I'm sorry, Scott.' He manages, catching up to the younger boy 'I've just been very stressed recently. I've been moving assets around, selling, getting some more money just in case.' He runs his hands through his handsome blond hair 'and I keep wolfing out. It's scaring some of the employees, I can't hold it, it feels like a full moon all the time.'

Scott looked appropriately sympathetic 'Deaton said it would be like that. I know it's hard, Peter, honestly? That's why I came over. I figured I could help. Take some of Stiles' pain so you didn't feel guilty for trying to provide for your family.' Peter swore in his head. Damn Scott. Damn him and his ability to be perfect all the time. 'Anyway, Stiles has been doing tons of research, it's kind of awesome. You're children could be both wolves and have the spark. That's a little unlikely- but even if they're just wolves, with hints of magic, they might not be able to do spells, but they'd be stronger, more capable. You're going to be an awesome pack.' 

A pack. Oh god, that was right. Peter was going to have a pack. He was going to be a proper Alpha again, with Stiles as his mate and emissary. He nodded, smiling 'Has he done any research into the actual birth?' 

Scott faltered slightly 'he's been avoiding that.' 

Peter growled, and his claws popped out. Deaton had carefully explained the risk of Stiles giving birth. He needed a c-section, but even then, the risk was high. There were three pups  and Stiles had been getting skinnier. He couldn't eat as much as was needed to keep the pups healthy and he was suffering. He rarely showed it though, just smiled and insisted he was fine. Peter would pace agitatedly, wanting to coddle Stiles and feed him and protect him from everything.

...

...

...

'Fuck, fuck, fuck.' Stiles hissed when Peter came in later that night. Peter rushed to his boy, finding Stiles doubled over with pain. He ran to him, brushing his fingers through Stiles' hair, and nosing at his throat. 'Your damn kids are ripping that claws through my womb, Peter.' Stiles hissed, lifting his shirt to reveal claw marks, merely the size of needle pricks, but they must have been long. 

'What should I do?' Peter asked desperately 

'The cream- it's in the top draw,' Stiles whined, settling himself onto the bed, Peter searched every top draw in the apartment, before finding it, and gently rubbing it over Stiles' stretched stomach. The wounds healed almost instantly and Stiles sighed a little. Peter began drawing up his pain, watching his mate worriedly. He could hear the three tiny heartbeats inside of Stiles, one of them was a little faster- Peter had bets that, that one was going to be the Alpha. 'Peter,' Stiles breathed, 'it  _hurts.'_

'I'm taking up as much as I can, sweetheart,' Peter murmured, kissing Stiles' forehead, but Stiles shook his head 

'No, not them,  _me._ I hurt.' 

'What's wrong?'

'I'm disappointing you.' Stiles whispered, drifting off to sleep, hazy from the pain sucking 

'Stiles- you are exceeding expectations, you always, always impress me-'

'One of them's human.' Stiles whispered, forcing his eyes shut 'I'm so sorry.' And he fell asleep, breathing irregular, the stench of pain high in the air.

Peter closed his eyes. His stupid, stupid Stiles. Peter spent the night nestled beside him. One hand possessive over Stiles' stomach, as he thought of his little human girl. 

In the morning, he proceeded to show Stiles how much he loved him, and all their children. Were-wolf or not.

...

...

...

'You lazy little idiot.' Peter growled from the front room as he picked up all of Stiles' discarded socks and empty wrappers and put them in the bin. 'Stiles! Get in here and help me tidy up! How you can stew around in this filth is beyond me! You're normally so much tidier than this!'

Stiles appeared in the doorway, shaking, but Peter didn't notice, grumbling about the state of the oven which looked as though a candle had exploded inside it. 

'I said no more magic in the oven!'

'Peter-' Stiles managed, and Peter turned fondly, only to freeze. Stiles looked flushed and could barely stand, one hand cradling his stomach 'I don't- I don't feel so go-' he fell to the ground, bashing his head onto the wall, and Peter just caught him

'Stiles?' He whispered, the boy was hot- hotter than Peter, and he was running down to the car, calling Deaton and driving to the vet.

Stiles woke up as he was laid in the chair, and smiled weakly 'Don't worry,' he said quietly, brushing his thumb over Peter's eyebrow 'It's okay, I'm fine- just a little-' he coughed harshly and a drop of blood came up with it. He groaned 'man, ignore that-'

'Stiles.' Deaton frowned, looking him over 'does this have anything to go with magic?'

'No, I promise, Doc.' Stiles said quietly 'I haven't felt well enough to do any for a few days. I just feel drained. I'm probably just tired, that's all.'

Deaton frowned at the thermometer 'you're very warm, Stiles. Too warm. Does anywhere specifically hurt?'

'Not that I can think of.'

'He was clutching his stomach,' Peter said and Stiles groans

'No- no-'

Deaton pulled out a wear jar, and smeared a glob of it over Stiles' stomach. It immediately turned bright blue. 'You're pregnant, Stiles.' Deaton whispered, and Stiles closed his eyes, rubbing the heel of his hands against them harshly 

'Yup. Yup, this is why I didn't wanna come here, see. Because you say shit like that. I'm a guy, a  _dude.'_ Stiles couldn't look at Peter 'I can't be pregnant. I don't have that place that you need to have kids-'

'You're a spark, Stiles. Nobody knows everything about Sparks, not even sparks themselves because every single one varies.' Deaton held his wrist, half smiling 'I'll give you two a moment.' And he left. Stiles risked a look up at Peter, whose eyes were trained on his stomach. 

'Peter,' Stiles sighed 'are you okay?'

'You're pregnant. We're pregnant. We're going to have children-'

'Woah, woah, woah!' Stiles sat up suddenly, eyes wide 'we're keeping them?'

Peter reeled to a stop 'why wouldn't we?'

Stiles rubbed his face harshly 'Um, because I'm 25, and I don't know anything about this, and we haven't talked about it or anything! I don't know that I want kids!'

Peter stared at him, heartbreak apparent on his face 'you don't want kids?' 

'I don't know!' Stiles said honestly 'I've never thought about it!'

'You're not having an abortion.' Peter growled, and Stiles got off the seat, stare hard and defiant 

'Just because you're my Alpha doesn't mean I do what you say.' He spat, Peter's eyes glowed red 

'You will not kill  _my children!'_

Stiles leapt away from him. Eyes wide with shock, and Peter seemed to realise what he'd done. He rose his hands, showing Stiles his palms, trying to prove he wasn't a threat, but Stiles was shaking, backing away from him. Peter took a step forward and Stiles snarled 'I'll electrocute, Peter. You know how painful that is. Electrical burns take hours to heal.'

Peter swallowed 'Stiles, I'm not going to force you into anything-'

'Sure, that's not at all what it sounded like. You're just going to tie me up and force me to have your children.' Stiles whirled away in disgust 'Just want a perfect little breeder. Maybe you should have found yourself an Omega then.'

'Stiles, I just- ugh.' Peter fisted the white paper over the chair in anger 'you don't know what it's like for wolves, it's different, you wou-'

'I wouldn't understand?' Stiles flipped at him 'Go fuck yourself, Peter. It's my body, and my choice.' He fixed Peter with a glare 'Don't look for me.' And then with a crackle of electricity, Stiles teleported.

...

...

...

'He doesn't want to talk to you, Peter,' Melissa said softly, but Peter didn't budge. It was snowing, and a crisp layer covered the ground 

'I just want to see him, I won't say a word.'

'I don't think he wants to see you either.' She whispered, stepping out into the cold and shutting the door gently behind her. 'I don't like separating soul mates like this. He's weak as it is, and he's only weaker without you. His spark is suffering, and he's in pain, and Scott isn't here as often as he used to be. I can't take his pain.' She twirled a stray curl with a thin finger, and her voice dropped into a whisper 'did you really say he had to keep it?' 

Peter's shoulders slumped 'they're my children too, Melissa.' 

'I know that,' she said softly, but you're 47 years old Peter. You've had time to think about what you want. Stiles is young, he's still developing his spark and discovering what he wants to do with his life. He wants to travel, see the world with you, and having kids would put those plans on hold. He's scared, he's scared and all he wanted to know was that his soul mate would love him no matter what he decided.' 

Peter looked away, admonished 'I'd still love him. I'll always love him. But...'

Melissa sighed, stepping aside 'you have ten minutes.' 

Peter found Stiles in a few seconds, and Stiles just watched him, digging into a pot full of Nutella. 'Stiles,' he said softly 'just- you don't need to say anything, I'm just going to talk. I'll love you no matter what you decide to do, and...it is your body, and it is your decision. But...I've wanted a family, a proper pack for so long. And...and a pack with you and me and our pups, that's...that's all I've ever wanted and you...if feels like you're trying to take that away from me. They're my children too, Stiles, whether you like it or not. And I want to keep them.'

Stiles looked away, eyes fixed on the window 'So...if I had the children, and then gave them to you...you'd sever the bond?'

Peter fell to his knees. ' _Stiles.'_

'I'm asking.' Stiles said firmly 'what if I really don't want kids, Peter? Which would you rather? I abort them and we stay together, or I have them, and you go raise them and I...fuck, I go to see if Parrish will take me?" He doesn't really mean that, he loves Jordan as a friend, but he'd never use him that way. He barrels on though, to prove his point: "Which would you prefer?'

'You.' Peter whispered brokenly 'you, always you, Stiles, always.'

Stiles had three weeks to make the decision, before Deaton became incapable of aiding any other decision. Stiles was capable and careful, and Peter daren't bring it up.

Until one day Peter was napping on the sofa, when he woke up to Stiles washing the dishes. Peter stayed still, pretending to sleep while Stiles muttered to himself 

'Deaton says there are three of you.' Stiles whispered carefully, scrubbing at the dish 'I'm hoping you aren't all the same gender. Variety is the spice of life,' Stiles huffed a gentle laugh 'I'm not going to kill you.' Stiles whispered 'not ever. But...I might leave. And I don't want you guys to blame me for that, okay? Peter is going to be the best father ever, seriously, trust me, he's been with me practically my entire life, and I turned out okay,' he set the dish down and dried his hands, cupping his slightly protruding stomach 'it's just...I'm still a kid. I know some people are ready for kids at 25, and kudos to them but...I'd be the worst father in the world. I still have emotional break downs, and...I've never been even slightly responsible.' Stiles sat down at the counter, fingers curling lovingly around his stomach 'I'm going to tell Peter I want you guys- and he won't detect the lie because I do. I want you so much it's scary. And I know scary. I've seen Sinister 2 which was messed up. And then after you're born...I'm gonna leave. It's...I was raised by one parent, and it's alright. There's always enough love. You'll have Scotty. Scotty's pretty perfect too. I'm sorry. I'm sorry if you ever feel a hole, because I feel one sometimes when I think about my mom. I know how much that hurts, and I'm sorry. I just...you have no idea how much I want you, but I can't. It's too scary and I'm not brave enough.' Stiles rested his head on the cool counter 'I'll never be brave enough.'

Peter swallowed the lump in his throat, and cleared his throat softly, and Stiles spun around in humiliation 'you've never stopped talking to yourself,' Peter said softly, and Stiles looked away, wiping his eyes 

'How much of that did you hear?' 

'All of it, Stiles.'

'Damn.'

'Stiles, you're going to be an amazing father.' 

'Sure.' Stiles said dryly 'and how the fuck do you know that?'

Peter thought briefly back to the Nogitsune, who said Stiles had never been able to see his own qualities. Well, Peter was here to tell him. 'Stiles, I was there when your mother died. I saw you and your father at her funeral when it rained. He should have been comforting you, but you were comforting him. You make sure your dad eats healthy, and were the pack mom when we were part of Scott's pack. You're caring, and selfless and impossibly kind. And you're so smart. You're going to be the best father. You're going to do magic tricks for them, and you're going to see all those terrible rubbish films that I could never sit through. You'll read to them, and make sure they're eating alright, and you'll care for them. You helped Scott through his shift and you'll help them too. You're so blind, Stiles,' Peter whispered, pressing a kiss to Stiles' black hair 'so blind to how amazing you are. You're going to be the best father. Hey, you had a terrific example didn't you?'

'My dad's the best,' Stiles said quietly, laughing a little. Peter smiled warmly and Stiles nodded 'okay. Yeah okay, let's do it. You were a real dick about it though. I'm not sure I'll forgive you for a long time.' 

Peter agreed with a nod 'I'll spend the rest of this life and the next making it up to you.'

...

...

...

'Daddy,' Hannah called, struggling up onto the bed, and Stiles scooped her into his arms, still half sleep 

'Yes beautiful?'

'Papa's freaking out again.' 

Stiles groaned, carrying his little human daughter into the living room to see Claudia and Matthew with little wolf ears but unshifted apart from that, howling at Peter to make them pancakes as the fire alarm beeped. Stiles pressed a kiss to Hannah's hair, switching the fire alarm off, and taking over. Claudia and Matthew beamed happily 'Yay! Daddy's up! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!' 

Peter rolled his eyes, collapsing onto the sofa 'Fine! If you all prefer Papa why don't I just run away forever!'

Matthew started climbing up Stiles' back whilst Claudia gripped onto one leg and Hannah the other 'you wouldn't leave us!' Matthew cheered 'you love us and daddy way too much!' He nipped at Stiles' ear and Stiles chuckled 

'He's right, you know, Peter. You couldn't live a second without us.' 

Peter looked at his mess of a family, and bit the inside of his cheek to stop a smile from spreading. 

Ugh. 

He loved them so much.

Claudia sniffed the air before grinning and running for the door 'Uncle Scott's here!' She grinned, and Peter groaned into the sofa, only sitting up when Stiles nuzzled him, and they all went to the table for pancakes.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for typos can't read it through as my battery is literally dying 
> 
> PROMPTS AND COMMENTS 
> 
> xx


End file.
